


Nanti Kita Cerita tentang Rumah Kita

by Roux Marlet (Efavivace)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student, Family, Friendship, Gen, Yogyakarta!AU, dormitory
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Roux%20Marlet
Summary: Selama pandemi, makan bersama saja dijarak, antrean makan dijarak, nonton TV bersama dijarak. Keluar-masuk asrama dicatat oleh satpam, nama, waktu, dan alasan bepergian; dan kalau mereka belum kembali sampai waktu yang dijanjikan, ponsel mereka bakal diteror satpam yang bertugas. Rasanya kayak punya gebetan yang overprotektif. / #StayatHomeChallenge #LokaCita / Yogyakarta!AU
Kudos: 3
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge, Loka Cita





	Nanti Kita Cerita tentang Rumah Kita

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) Yuusei Matsui

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** (c) Hajime Isayama

 **Nanti Kita Cerita tentang Rumah Kita** (c) Roux Marlet

.

_The author gained no material profit from this work._

.

**Yogyakarta!AU**

**CollegeStudentDormitory!AU**

_Inspired by true stories and bittersweet memories._

For:

#StayatHomeChallenge

#LokaCita

.

.

.

.

.

“ _Hello, guyssss. It's Springer here.”_

Kepala bulat plontos itu memenuhi layar kamera. Tentu saja ini bukan Springer si _provider_ jurnal ilmiah internasional yang itu, melainkan Connie Springer yang menyiagakan ponsel di atas tripod mini sambil cengar-cengir, nyaris menyerupai Jean Kirstein si muka kuda.

“Seperti yang semua orang tahu, kita sekarang sedang pandemi COVID-19. Larangan mudik dan _lockdown_ diberlakukan di mana-mana, jadi, bagaimana dengan nasib mahasiswa rantau seperti para penghuni asrama ini? Yeah, yang jelas, kami nggak bisa pulang ke rumah, nggak bisa ke kampus untuk kuliah, jadi ingat, satu jempol _like_ dari kamu sangat berarti buat kami. Khekhekhe,” Connie tertawa geli untuk lelucon garingnya sendiri.

“Oi, Springer! Kamu ngapain?” bentak seseorang. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut cokelat jabrik di- _highlight_ pirang di kedua sisinya muncul dari balik tembok. _Headset_ bergelantungan di satu telinga.

“Nah, ini dia teman sekamarku yang berisik. Namanya Ryoma Terasaka, seangkatan denganku, kuliah di Pendidikan Olahraga UN-Yeah.”

“Kamu lagi nge-vlog, eh?” Terasaka memberengut, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. “Jangan keras-keras bisa nggak? Aku lagi nonton _._ ”

“ _The World of the Married_?” balas Connie sambil meraih tripod dan ancang-ancang berpindah.

“Hmph.” Dengan gerutuan singkat, Terasaka menghilang.

“Kalian jangan kaget ya, _guys,_ biar mukanya preman begitu, Terasaka punya hati bagai Hello Kitty. Dia suka nonton drama-drama _romance_ Korea.”

Connie sudah ngibrit keluar kamar sebelum Terasaka sempat melemparinya dengan apa pun selain umpatan, “Goblok!”

“Kita lanjut ya, _guys_.” Connie mengoceh lagi begitu sampai di lorong. “Jadi, inilah rumah keduaku selama di Yogyakarta. Namanya _Omah Tentrem_ , dan sesuai arti namanya, harapan para pendiri adalah para mahasiswa bisa tinggal dalam damai. Seperti kubilang tadi, Terasaka itu penampilannya menipu. Pagi ini marah, nanti sore juga dia bakalan udah minta jajan batagor bareng di Sayidan. Tapi, eh, sekarang 'kan lagi pandemi. Kami nggak boleh keluar asrama tanpa alasan yang kuat. Betul begitu, 'kan, Pak Ketua Angkatan?”

Connie meraih kemoceng dan menyodorkannya seolah mikrofon ke arah Yuuma Isogai yang baru selesai menjemur baju di halaman tengah.

“Hah? Apaan ini?” Isogai menatap bingung ke perangkat rekaman.

“Karena Pak Ketua Asrama berhasil pulang ke rumah sebelum _lockdown_ dan dengan teganya meninggalkan teman-temannya berjuang sendirian di asrama, kini Anda yang mengemban tugas untuk memastikan peraturan tetap dijalankan. Keluar-masuk asrama dibatasi hanya untuk alasan yang kuat, benar 'kan?”

Di kampung halamannya, Jean Kirstein si Ketua Asrama periode ini bersin-bersin.

“Ya, itu benar. Tapi aku cuma Ketua Angkatan ya, bukan Ketua Asrama. Lagian yang paling banyak tinggal 'kan memang angkatan kita, Connie?”

Yang ditanya mengacungkan jempol, menghadapkan kamera ke arah lawan bicaranya. “Yuuma Isogai yang rendah hati dan suka menolong. Betul-betul _ikemen_ sejati. Kuliah di jurusan Sosiologi, Universitas Gunung (Merapi) Mengidul.”

“Hei, ini buat apa?”

“Selanjutnya, mari kita kenalan dengan teman-teman sekamar Isogai.” Connie menekan tombol _pause_. “Tugas kuliah. Kami diminta bikin vlog tentang dinamika di rumah selama pandemi. Dosenku memang suka aneh-aneh.”

“Dinamika di rumah, ya,” Isogai berbinar, tertarik. “Seru juga, tuh. Kamu mau rekam semua orang yang tinggal?”

“Yups.”

“Lha, asrama mahasiswi gimana? Bisa dikeroyok kamu kalau masuk ke sana.”

Connie tercenung, seolah baru terpikir. “Iya juga ya. Oh! Aku bisa rekam waktu mereka makan.”

“Hati-hati aja. Ada 'kan, yang nggak suka dilihat waktu makan.” Isogai tampak geli.

Wajah Connie memerah. “Oh, kalau sama Sasha sih gampang aja. BTW, temen-temenmu ada di dalam semua 'kan?”

“Ada kok.” Isogai menahan ketika Connie hendak melangkah. “Eits, cuci tangan dulu.”

“Ya, ya, Pak Ketua.”

.

.

.

“Ini dia si ahli komputer, Itona Horibe! Kuliah di Universitas Mokima, kampus IT terbaik se-Yogyakarta. Dan yang satu ruang belajar dengannya adalah Nagisa Shiota, Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris UN-Yeah. Betul, dia satu almamater dengan Terasaka. Itona, Nagisa, ayo lambaikan tangan ke kamera.”

Itona mengayunkan tangan sekaku robot dari balik laptopnya sementara Nagisa melambai dengan cengiran terpaksa. Isogai di belakang Connie menahan tawa.

“Ya, itu dia dua dari tiga teman sekamar Isogai. Mari kita datangi orang yang satu lagi.”

Orang yang dimaksud menggerundel keras begitu Connie masuk ke ruang belajarnya membawa kamera, tangan terulur menutupi layar gawai itu. “Oi! Aku belum cuci muka dari pagi!”

“Astaga, Eren! Jangan bilang kamu belum mandi!” Connie membalas dengan ribut, membiarkan semua suara masuk ke rekaman.

“Berisik! Aku masih nyusun proposal ini!”

“Proposal pun kalau sudah jadi, 'kan belum bisa penelitian juga?”

“Oi Isogai! Kenapa kaubiarkan tuyul ini masuk kamar kita?”

“OI! Kau sebut aku apa, Yeager?”

Isogai yang pecinta damai berusaha menengahi. “Connie perlu rekaman buat tugasnya. Kamu direkam sambil ngerjakan proposal, 'kan juga nggak apa-apa, Eren?”

“ _At least,_ ngomong dulu kalau mau rekaman, kek!” Eren tetap bawel.

Connie memberengut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dia memang hampir botak, tapi cakep begini masa dibilang tuyul?

Eren meneruskan, “Hapus ya rekaman yang barusan. Aku sisiran dulu.” Dia ngeloyor pergi ke ruang sebelah, tempat lemari pakaian, cermin, dan peralatan _personal grooming_ disimpan.

Connie sudah merekam lagi, menyorot pekerjaan Eren di atas meja yang penuh tabel dan grafik. “Eren Yeager, Farmasi Universitas Gunung (Merapi) Mengidul. Sealmamater dengan Isogai. Kenapa ya, orang-orang yang kuliah di kampus yang sama wataknya bertolak belakang semua? Tapi, meski orangnya bawel begini, dia rajinjuga, karena baru semester enam dan dia sudah mulai proposal skripsi.”

“Hei, Connie, kau rekam apa?” seru Eren dari ruang ganti.

“Makasih ya, Isogai. Aku ke kamar sebelah yaaa.”

.

.

.

Asrama _Omah Tentrem_ terdiri atas dua gedung utama, untuk mahasiswa dan untuk mahasiswi, lalu satu lagi gedung kecil tempat rekreasi dan makan bersama. Tiap gedung utama berbentuk persegi dengan halaman luas di bagian tengah, sementara Unit-unit mengitari keempat sisinya. Yang disebut Unit terdiri atas sebuah teras dan wastafel, dua kamar tidur, dua ruang belajar, satu ruang ganti dan satu kamar mandi. Biasanya satu Unit berisi delapan orang, karena tiap kamar tidur dan ruang belajar untuk empat orang.

Anggota dalam satu Unit terdiri atas tiga angkatan: mahasiswa baru, mahasiswa tingkat dua, dan mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir (tingkat empat dan seterusnya) disendirikan menjadi satu Unit, untuk fokus pada tugas akhir; meskipun, ada juga mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang sudah menggarap tugas akhir.

“Takuya Muramatsu contohnya. Kuliah Diploma di bidang Kuliner dan Pariwisata Ambarambo, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya.”

“Doakan aku, ya!” Muramatsu mengacungkan jempol ke kamera sambil nyengir.

“Tentang apa tugas akhirmu, Muramatsu?” Connie mewawancara.

“Pengaruh Varian Samyang terhadap Pola Konsumsi Mahasiswa Rantau.”

“Oh! Jadi itu gunanya kau bereksperimen di dapur beberapa hari yang lalu?”

“Hahaha … tepat sekali. Objek penelitianku adalah kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya, ya! Eh, gimana, Maehara, Samyang yang kemarin?” Muramatsu mengedikkan kepala ke seberang mejanya.

Kepala berambut oranye itu tergeletak di atas meja. Hiroto Maehara mengerang pelan. “Apa? Sayang? Siapa yang kaupanggil Sayang, eh, Muramatsu?”

“Samyang!” Si ahli kuliner mengoreksi.

“ _Sayang … opo kowe krungu … jerite atiku_ ~” Maehara malah meracau setengah bernyanyi.

“Kenapa Maehara?” Connie berbisik.

“Lagi patah hati dia. Dia dan pacarnya LDR-an dan kemarin ceweknya pasang foto bareng pacar barunya.”

“Waduh. Turut berduka cita, ya, Maehara. Semoga dia bahagia bersamanya.” Connie menyorotkan kamera ke arah si _casanova_.

“ _Nanging bojo anyar sing mbok pamerke ning aku_ ...” Maehara masih nyanyi dengan nada dasar do sama dengan re.

“Hiroto Maehara, jurusan Keperawatan di Poltekkes Kemantrian. Punya suara lumayan, lumayan lah buat konser di kamar mandi.”

Maehara nggak mendengar. Muramatsu angkat bahu.

“Oke. Mari kita temui penghuni lainnya.” Connie pindah ke ruang belajar satunya. “Sugino Tomohito dan Karma … eh, di mana Karma?”

“Tidur,” sahut Sugino yang sedang _push-up_ di ruang itu. “Eh, kamu ngapain, Connie?”

“Sugino Tomohito, Pendidikan Olahraga UN-Yeah. Satu kelas dengan Terasaka, hanya saja spesialisasi Sugino adalah _baseball_ , sedangkan Terasaka … gulat?”

“Kamu bikin vlog?” Reaksi Sugino sebelas-dua belas dengan Terasaka tadi, berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

“Eh, nggak apa-apa, terusin aja!”

“Malu, ah!” Sugino sudah berdiri, mengayun-ayunkan tangan dengan kikuk.

“Ya sudah, aku mau rekam si Karma.” Connie memindahkan tripodnya.

“Eh, orangnya lagi tidur.”

“Iya. Mumpung setannya lagi tidur, maka dari itu.”

“Terserah lah. Udah kuperingatkan, lho.”

“Iya iya. Kok tumben sih jam segini Karma masih tidur? Udah hampir jam makan siang, lho.” Connie sudah mendapatkan profil jinak si setan merah yang sedang pulas.

“Semalam nonton wayang kulit, dia,” sahut Sugino dari mejanya.

“Karma Akabane. Jurusan Politik dan Pemerintahan Universitas Gunung (Merapi) Mengidul. Kontras dengan kuliahnya, sepertinya sih nggak mungkin dia belajar ilmu-ilmu merusuh jail dari wayang kulit, ya.”

“Ssst. Jangan ganggu Bang Karma,” bisik seseorang dari ranjang sebelah. Connie nyaris terlonjak kaget.

“Oh, iya, aku lupa ada kamu. Falco Grice, mahasiswa tahun pertama … kamu nggak pulang, ya?”

“Abangku juga nggak pulang,” sahut sosok yang lebih kecil, sambil melirik cemas ke arah si rambut merah yang masih tidur.

“Colt Grice, mahasiswa tahun keempat, sedang fokus menyelesaikan skripsi. Abang-adik kuliah di jurusan yang sama, Teknobiologi. Satu almamater denganku, Connie Springer. Oke, mari kita sudahi saja berkelana ke sarang naga merah ini.”

“Bang Connie!” tegur Falco sambil menciut.

.

.

.

Angkatan Connie adalah penghuni tahun ketiga di asrama dan adalah populasi terbanyak yang tinggal di asrama selama pandemi—sebagian besar karena banyak tugas mempersiapkan skripsi, sebagian lagi tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke kampung halaman oleh pemerintah daerah, segelintir sisanya memang tidak ada biaya untuk mudik. Ketua asrama periode ini juga angkatan mereka yang sebentar lagi purna tugas ke angkatan bawahnya, yang dipilih secara demokratis dengan pemilu. Beda lagi dengan ketua angkatan, yang dipilih di tahun pertama masuk asrama dan menjabat selama yang bersangkutan masih tinggal di asrama itu, alias empat tahun kalau lulus tepat waktu. Selama tiga tahun, tidak ada yang pernah protes di antara angkatan mereka terhadap Yuuma Isogai dan Historia Reiss, ketua angkatan dari pihak mahasiswi. _Ikemen_ dan malaikat-anggun-bak-putri-keraton memang duo pemimpin adiluhung.

Waktu pemilihan ketua asrama kemarin, sih, Connie tidak memilih Jean. Soal mengapa jadinya teman SMA mereka yang pernah bilang tidak suka jadi pemimpin itu yang mengemban tugas ketua asrama sekarang, Connie dan Sasha tidak ambil pusing. Kalau Sasha bilang, dari cerita Megu Kataoka si Ketua Asrama yang satunya, angka hasil pemilu untuk mahasiswa hampir sama rata sehingga Pastor Karasuma memutuskan untuk memilih berdasarkan _hati_.

Entah itu ejekan untuk Jean atau memang si pembimbing asrama bisa melihat karakter emas si Ketua Asrama yang sekarang, yang jelas Jean nggak jelek-jelek amat memimpin asrama mahasiswa. Jean yang mengusulkan agar pekerjaan memarut jahe dan kencur di dapur diserahkan pada mahasiswa yang tidak hadir pada Misa pagi (nggak berlaku untuk semuanya, tentu, karena cara ibadah mereka berbeda-beda). Aturan menulis di buku keluar-masuk selama pandemi, itu ide Jean (sebelum dia mudik) biar satpam nggak kerepotan mengingat-ingat nama dan wajah dan keperluan _darurat_ ratusan mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu.

Selama pandemi, makan bersama saja dijarak, antrean makan dijarak, nonton TV bersama dijarak. Apa-apa dijarak, hampir sama sakitnya dengan LDR hingga Maehara yang sedang pacaran jarak jauh jadi makin senewen meski tak ada hubungannya. Kegiatan olahraga bersama ditiadakan, perayaan ulang tahun bulanan diganti dengan kartu ucapan dan bagi-bagi cokelat ke tiap kamar. Pengurus asrama dan pembimbing asrama menyediakan logistik besar-besaran agar mereka tidak sering keluar untuk berbelanja. Keluar-masuk asrama dicatat oleh satpam, nama, waktu, dan alasan bepergian; dan kalau mereka belum kembali sampai waktu yang dijanjikan, ponsel mereka bakal diteror satpam yang bertugas. Rasanya kayak punya gebetan yang overprotektif, menurut kamus si _casanova_ Hiroto Maehara, hanya saja gebetan Maehara biasanya tidak berseragam dan membawa pentung ke mana-mana. Pulang bepergian pun mereka wajib cuci tangan di gerbang asrama, ditodong _pistol_ dan ditembak.

Iya, ditembak dahinya dengan inframerah dari _thermogun_. Karma Akabane pernah membuat lelucon tentang ini. Dia membeli semprotan cabai dan ketika pulang hendak mengerjai si satpam dengan balas menyemprot kalau dia ditodong _thermogun._ Kadang kejahilan Karma memang bisa kejam; dia tidak memikirkan kalau mata satpam mereka sampai kenapa-kenapa, dan menurut pembimbing asrama pastinya bukan ide yang baik menugaskan Karma untuk menggantikan Pak Mike di pos satpam. Nanti semua orang yang pulang bepergian disemprotnya dengan cabai, bakal geger, dong. Untungnya _modus operandi_ si setan merah bisa dideteksi oleh Pak Mike—yang sudah duluan bersin-bersin ketika botol semprotan itu berpindah dari kantong belanja ke tangan Karma.

“Apa itu di tanganmu?” Pak Mike menginterogasi sambil membersit hidung.

“Nggak ada apa-apa, Pak,” Karma mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang kosong.

“Tangan satunya?” Pak Mike bersin lagi.

Karma mengulurkan tangan kirinya, kosong juga. Botol cabainya kini ada di tangan kanan di balik punggung.

“Oi Nak, kamu itu kuliah untuk jadi politisi atau jadi pesulap?”

Kecanggihan indera penciuman Pak Mike menyelamatkan banyak orang, dan Karma yang terkekeh-kekeh kalah minta agar dia tetap diperbolehkan menyimpan semprotan cabai itu.

“Siapa tahu bisa membunuh virusnya, Pak.”

“Kalau gitu, 'kan lebih baik semprotannya ditinggal di pos sini.” Niat Pak Mike adalah menyita _hazardous material_ itu dan melaporkan Karma pada pembimbing asrama.

Karma masih bisa berkelit, “Wah, nggak bisa Pak. Belum ada penelitian ilmiah yang membuktikan semprotan cabai bisa membunuh COVID. Nanti malah jadi malpraktik.”

“Itu semprotan dalam botol. Bertekanan tinggi, mudah meledak.” Pak Mike mulai ngawur menyebutkan kriteria bahan berbahaya.

“Yang ini nggak, Pak. Yang mudah meledak itu 'kan Pastor Karasuma dan Pastor Levi.” Karma sama saja ngawurnya.

Pada akhirnya debat kusir itu selesai karena Levi Ackerman sang ketua yayasan kebetulan baru pulang juga, langsung menyita semprotan cabai dari Karma, dan berkata tanpa menoleh lagi, “Enak saja. Memangnya saya ini bom molotov?”

.

.

.

Di asrama mahasiswi pun, ada juga yang membuat onar seperti Karma. Rio Nakamura, mahasiswi Sastra Inggris Universitas Dolar Amerika. Pernah suatu ketika, rok milik Suster Petra Ral di jemuran diambilnya dan ditukarnya dengan rok miliknya. Sama-sama rok panjang, hanya saja kepunyaan Nakamura motifnya kembang-kembang; dia jauh-jauh beli di Dagadu padahal dekat asrama tiap hari Minggu saja ada, yaitu di Pasar Minggu Pagi atau istilah kerennya, Sunmor alias _Sundae Morning_. Penyelenggara Sunmor sendiri adalah kampus Gunung Merapi Mengidul dan mayoritas penggelar lapaknya tak lain tak bukan mahasiswanya sendiri, termasuk Ketua Angkatan mereka si _ikemen_ yang pernah jualan martabak terang bulan di sana. Pak Koro, pembimbing konseling asrama, berkomentar sok romantis-namun-gagal-total waktu jajan ke sana, “Wah, bulannya terang sekali, ya.” Membuat Isogai _speechless_ dan memutuskan pura-pura tidak kenal pada pria berambut hitam itu.

Perihal rok Suster Petra yang malang, Nakamura berkilah ketika hal itu diperkarakan,

“Habis, katanya Suster mau ke Pantai Parangtritis. Kalau roknya hijau begitu, nanti diseret Nyi Roro Kidul.”

Sasha Blouse, teman SMA Connie, juga salah satu partisipan pagelaran pembuat onar, hanya saja Sasha yang jurusan Pertanian di INSTIPER hanya jail tentang makanan. Karena di daerah asalnya banyak kuliner bercita rasa pedas, Sasha menyimpan berbungkus-bungkus Bon Cabe level 30 untuk meredam rasa kangen pada makanan di kampung halaman. Masakan Yogyakarta yang kebanyakan manis dan asin kurang cocok di lidahnya, terutama yang namanya gudeg, jadi Sasha pernah iseng menambahkan Bon Cabe di panci gudeg saat juru masak Bu Aguri Yukimura tidak melihat.

Yah, banyak orang sakit perut setelahnya. Membuat Yukiko Kanzaki yang sekelas dengan Maehara, bersama Maehara yang juga lebih mengerti soal medis, kerepotan mengurus teman-teman mereka yang ketahanan lambungnya tidak sekuat Sasha.

Megu Kataoka si Ketua Asrama yang waktu itu baru pulang magang di Kedutaan Besar Jepang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Jam dua belas siang, datang juga akhirnya bunyi merdu yang bahkan bisa membangunkan Karma dari hibernasinya.

Bel makan siang!

Kalau dulunya mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu berduyun-duyun ke ruang makan, sekarang semuanya berjalan terpisah-pisah. Meski begitu, keceriaan akan makan ayam geprek—menu yang dibocorkan oleh Bu Yukimura pada Sasha paginya—seolah membuat mereka lupa, bahwa ini masa pandemi.

Karena ayam geprek bisa diatur sendiri-sendiri level pedasnya, semua orang akan makan dengan selamat sentosa siang itu.

“Ah, kangen kongko-kongko di Malioboro,” keluh Hinata Okano, teman sekelas Sugino dan Terasaka di peminatan atletik pada teman semejanya. “Bisa sekalian _jogging_ kalau ke sana.”

“Jangan. Nanti diciduk aparat, bahaya,” balas Mikasa Ackerman, mahasiswi jurusan Hukum, teman sekampus Connie sekaligus keponakan Pastor Levi. “Salah-salah malah diambil darah buat tes.”

“ _Jogging_ di sekitaran asrama aja, mau nggak, Okano?” seru seseorang. “Nanti aku temanin.”

Para mahasiswa tiba-tiba bersuit-suit.

“Jangan kasih kendor, Bro!” seru Sugino.

“Gaspol!” imbuh Terasaka.

Ternyata Maehara yang barusan bicara pada Okano sambil nyengir, mukanya pede abis. Okano melempar pandang jual mahal, tapi menyahut,

“Boleh, deh. Tapi jaga jarak, ya!”

“Asyik, ada yang di-pedekate-in, nih,” gurau Sasha Blouse. Tak sengaja bertumbuk pandangan pada Connie, mukanya memerah sedikit. Saat itu Historia bicara padanya,

“Sasha, kamu mau sedikit porsi ayamku? Aku kekenyangan, nggak bisa makan sebanyak ini.”

Mana mungkin Sasha menolak? Sambil nyengir bahagia diterimanya potongan ayam itu, sambil mengingat-ingat lagi bahwa mungkin ini yang dimaksud _what goes around comes around._

Bulan lalu saat Historia dan beberapa warga asrama lainnya beribadah puasa, salah satu lauk rupanya digondol oleh kucing asrama sehingga Historia tidak punya lauk untuk makan sahur. Juru masak memang hanya masuk di pagi dan siang hari, sedangkan lauk sahur disiapkan sore hari menjelang mereka pulang dan dipanaskan dalam _magic jar_. Si kucing rupanya ambil kesempatan selagi lauk itu baru matang dan belum dimasukkan ke _magic jar._

Sasha yang tahu kejadiannya dan memang menyimpan lauk makan malam karena sudah jajan di kampus, memberikan sekotak bekalnya untuk Historia.

Kadang-kadang suka jajan juga nggak ada salahnya.

.

.

.

Memang belum ada yang tahu kapan pandemi ini berakhir. Tapi warna-warni dinamika warga asrama yang diabadikan oleh Connie, baik versi rekaman maupun lisan dari mulut ke telinga, tidak akan berakhir. Seperti yang dikatakan dosennya di jurusan Komunikasi,

_It's all about physical distancing, not social distancing._

“ _So stay safe, stay healthy, and stay in peace with others,”_ demikian Connie menutup rekamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Nama-nama kampus disamarkan, kecuali INSTIPER karena Roux kepepet ide /dor/ buat yang kurang paham bahasa Jawa, 'mengidul' itu artinya 'ke arah selatan', jadi kampus yang disebut-sebut ini letaknya di sebelah selatan dari Gunung Merapi. Bisa ditebak? XD
> 
> Waktu kuliah dulu, Roux tinggal di asrama mahasiswi, dan arti nama asramanya memang 'Rumah Damai' dalam bahasa Sanskerta.
> 
> Universe-nya dibuat adaptasi dari karya kolaborasi saya dan emirya sherman, Gaudeamus Igitur (terkhusus Eren dan Hiroto saja, sih.)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
